The Deep Bond Between Two Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Spark, Catty's niece, spends time in the Underground, especially with Muffet, one of her best friends. :) Done as a request for Warrior fan654. :)


**Warrior fan654, who owns Spark, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Sorry it took me so long! Hope you like it! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Deep Bond Between Two Friends**

"Do you think you'll be in the Royal Guard soon, Papyrus?" Asked a humanoid cat who had purple fur, cyan-colored eyes with a thunderbolt marking over one of her eyes, and a pointy spike at the end of her long tail. She was wearing her favorite outfit, which was a long blue shirt that had a thunderbolt on one sleeve and gray-and-purple striped cotton pants.

"I hope so, Spark," he said, his excitement palable. "I want to make her and my brother proud."

Spark smiled. "Sans is proud of you," she said. "Whenever he and I meet up, he always brags about you."

"He does?" The young skeleton said, perking up.

The cat giggled. "No joke, he does," she said as they reached Undyne's house. "Good luck, Papyrus."

"Thank you, Spark," he said, smiling and giving her a big hug. The cat was one of his only friends down in the Underground and had become his friend not long after Frisk had shown him that he could have friends and he didn't have to be in the Royal Guard to gain friendship.

Returning the hug, Spark smiled at watching him eagerly go find Undyne before she herself headed down the road farther, spying Frisk up ahead in a battle with Shyren, but the cat noticed that the young girl didn't pull out any weapons, but rather used the 'TALK' option and even joined Shyren in the mermaid's song, which seemed to intrigue the mermaid and she spared the human child, who hugged her and began teaching her a song she knew from the surface.

Spark smiled. Like Catty, her aunt, she was a pacifist and preferred not to fight, but she still trained with her powers to use to defend herself just in case. So far, she had only used her electrical powers, along with her claws and tail, in sparring with Sans, who would help her train, although it mostly ended in a friendly mock fight with the skeleton using his teleporting powers to trick her, to which she had lately been trying to be one step ahead of him and turn before he teleported, but it wasn't easy.

She noticed some of the Temmie playing nearby and stopped to see them. "Hi, guys!" She said eagerly.

The Temmie cheered when they saw her and dragged her into a game of tug-of-war, which was pretty evenly matched between them all and she giggled in amusement at their playing around, especially when the Temmie decided to play tug-of-war with a rock. Spark couldn't help laughing as the Temmie did their best to win, but the rock won in the end and the Temmie all curled up to take a nap.

Gently petting them before she walked away, the purple cat headed for Hotland and to Alphys' lab, wondering what the dinosaur scientist was doing today and hoping it was something about electricity, as she liked learning more about it with it being her main power.

Sadly, Alphys was out with a cold, so Spark just stopped by to give get well wishes to the dinosaur before heading out to Waterfall, where she lived with her aunt. After a bit, she reached Waterfall and the water looked so inviting that she jumped in, diving deep and swimming around happily.

One would think that she'd hate water, being a cat, but Spark loved to swim, no doubt due to playing in the water as a kitten and being curious about it, a curiosity that hadn't stopped growing even now that she was older.

She surfaced just in time to feel a familiar blue magic surround her and lift her up a bit and suddenly let go, making her gasp as she fell the short distance into the water, surfacing again after a moment and hearing a familiar laugh. "Slam dunk! Two points!"

Spark turned to find Sans on the riverbank and he was laughing heartily, his left eye glowing softly, which told her he had been the one to playfully dunk her. Diving under, she swam up close and quietly before suddenly bursting through the water and grabbing Sans, who jumped with a yelp before the purple cat playfully pulled him into the water, dunking him too.

Surfacing, Sans chuckled and got out, shaking himself off before giving his friend a playful glare, to which she laughed. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," she said jokingly.

"And look what the skeleton dragged in," he responded, catching her with his telekinesis again. "A ticklish cat."

"Sans! Don't you dare!" She exclaimed, giggling and squirming and he playfully pinned her down. Her giggles died a little and she looked very shy, to which he chuckled and playfully, yet gently, poked her sides, making her squeal suddenly before he began tickling her.

Spark laughed and squirmed, trying to escape her skeleton friend as she was a very sensitive ticklee, but she secretly loved being tickled, something he seemed to know. "Well, well, _meow_ this is interesting," Sans said, chuckling again. "You love being tickled, huh, Sparky? So much you don't want me to _paws,_ do you?"

He tickled her hind paws as he said that, making her squeal as she realized he made a pun. She then began to struggle to breathe and he noticed, giving her a breather and kneeling beside her, watching closely as she regained her breath. She looked at him.

"You give a mean tickle torture, Sans, no _bones about it,"_ she said.

"No _fibula_?" He asked teasingly.

She shook her head, giggling again before sitting up and he helped her stand up. "By the way, have you seen Papyrus, Sparky?" He asked.

Spark smiled. Sans called her that nickname due to her being playful. While mostly being shy and introverted, she was also sweet, kind, funny, and caring. She also loved nuzzles due to being a cat. She giggled again as the skeleton playfully poked her stomach to get her to laugh again before he truly let her up.

"He was at Undyne's house last I knew," she said. "He was eager to train."

"When isn't he?" Sans asked, but his smile showed he was proud of his little brother. "Thanks, Sparky. See you later, alligator."

"After while, crocodile," she responded, smiling as she watched him teleport away. She continued down the path, deciding to go to her favorite bakery, Muffet's.

Spark and Muffet were really good friends and loved hanging out with each other, so much that they tried to meet up whenever they could and today just happened to be one of those days. The purple cat headed towards the spider's bakery and entered, the bell ringing to let the owner know someone had come in.

"I'll be right there!" Muffet's voice came from the back sweetly, making Spark smile.

The spider came out from the back and smiled at seeing it was her good friend. "Hey, Spark!" She said, coming around the counter and hugging her. The purple cat returned the hug happily.

"How was your day, Muffet?" She asked.

"It was good. I'm just about to close up," the spider said.

"Can I help?" Spark asked. "It'll go quicker and then we can go have a girl's day at Mettaton's hotel resort."

"Sounds good to me," Muffet said as they began to clean up and were soon out the door and headed for the famous robot's hotel, which had a spa, a mall, a bowling alley, and a whole bunch of other things. It was like a city all crammed into a building, but with adequate space for everything.

Giggling, Spark led Muffet to the restaurant and the two went in, getting a private table and ordering their meals. As they enjoyed the delicious food, Muffet pulled a canister out of her bag and smiled, holding it up.

Spark's eyes widened at seeing it was a container of frosting, something she absolutely loved and apparently, Muffet had remembered. Giggling, the spider fed the sweet confection to her friend, who savored the frosting with a smile on her face.

"Muffet, you make the best frosting," she said.

"Thank you," the spider said. "I've got some more at home for our movie night."

Spark let out a happy squeal at that and after a wonderful girl's day at the hotel, they headed to Muffet's home with the purple cat letting her aunt Catty know where she was and that she'd be home late and Muffet getting the movie into the video player while the two sat on the couch and Spark snuggled into Muffet's side, nuzzling her a little, making the spider smile before she fed the cat some more frosting as they watched the movie and enjoyed each other's company, thanks to the deep bond of friendship between them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
